


Can You Stay?

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, implied sex, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Set in Season 2 after the Russia debacle.Day 8 of Fictober





	Can You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on this series. I know I am super behind, but I'm going to try to make up the prompts I missed or just write into November.

This was a mistake.

It was a very big mistake.

Felicity wasn’t supposed to be his tech support for his illegal activities.She wasn’t even supposed to know about them.She wasn’t supposed to be his executive assistant.She wasn’t even supposed to know him personally.And he wasn’t supposed to be in her bed right now.

It all started when Felicity’s car had to go into the shop.He picked her up at the mechanic during lunch and drove her back to work, which turned into drive her to the foundry after work.It was all innocent.And when the mechanic called and said it wouldn’t be ready for a couple of days, he drove her home.He was a gentleman.And it was Felicity asking.

The plan was to drive her home, walk her to the door, make sure she got in, and leave.Except he didn’t leave.She invited him in for coffee.He couldn’t say no.He never could in the past, and he doubted he would be able to in the future.This was Felicity he was talking about.Sweet, sexy Felicity who had a heart of gold and a brain of a genius.They drank coffee on her couch and talked about random things.Dreams.Plans.She teased him about Laurel and Isabel, and he teased her in return about Cooper.She was his best friend.He could tell her anything.She might tease him about it, but she never judged.She understood his emotions and his drive for doing things better than he did.

He couldn’t help himself.He had to kiss her.It was just one of those moments where he knew he would hate himself forever if he didn’t just lean in and do it.So, he did.He was half expecting her to push him away and laugh, half expecting her to smack him.He was not expecting how good she tasted, the softness of her lips, or how she pressed herself against him, begging him for more.He was not trying to initiate anything more than just a kiss, but he couldn’t say no to her.He would give her whatever she wanted.When she opened her mouth, his tongue brushed against hers.He couldn’t help it.And when she moaned, he was done.There was not an ounce of control left in his body at the sweet, sweet sound of her pleasure.And all they had done was kiss.

Before he knew it, she was in his arms.He was hard, pressed up against her.Her dress was bunched up at her waist, and he was carrying her to her bedroom.It was intense, quick.They couldn’t get enough of each other.He ripped her panties.She rode him, pants and boxers still on.It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.He had dreams of taking his time with her, savoring every touch and taste of her body.But she, apparently, had plans of her own.An hour and multiple orgasms later, she collapsed on top of him.She was breathing heavy.Her ribs expanding into his chest, and he repositioned them so she was on the bed.He was going to leave.He had to.Once was once too many.He needed her.And now that he had her once, he didn’t think he’d be able to ever let her go.But he had to.For her safety.For her life.She would never be able to live a full life with him.Not with his night job.Or his PTSD.Or all the shitty decisions he made that he couldn’t undo.He shifted again until he was standing up, creating space between them.She rolled over onto her back, and he tried not to look.He didn’t deserve to look.He didn’t deserve Felicity.

“Can you stay?” she whispered into the dark air as he stood.He froze.He wanted to, but he shouldn’t. 

“Felicity…” He hoped she couldn’t hear the pain in his voice.He wanted nothing more to spend the night with her, or what was left of it.

“Please,” she begged, “you’d have to pick me up in a couple hours anyway.”She was always so logical.She could always reason with the emotional side of him.She always won.She always would. 

He nodded.Slipped out of his jeans and slid into bed beside her.She removed her dress and her bra, leaving her completely naked, and leaned into him, pressing herself against him.

“Thank you,” she murmured with a kiss to his t-shirt clad chest.Her hand slipped under his shirt and stroked his abs.Her touch was so gently.It made him almost want to cry.He didn’t deserve her.She chuckled.

“I don’t deserve what I want?” she asked.

“What?” She chuckled at his response.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.You’re saying things you thought you were just thinking.” Her hands continued stroking his stomach, relaxing him.It just felt so right being here with her.She felt so right.Like she completed him.

“Do I deserve to be happy?” she asked softly.

“Of course,” he answered quickly, his voice tinged with confusion.

“You make me happy,” she continued, “so don’t I deserve you?”

“Felicity,” he sighed, “you deserve better.”

“Fine,” she conceded, “but better won’t make me happy.Do you want me to be unhappy?”

“Of course not…”

“Great, then that’s settled,” she interrupted him with a firm kiss to the mouth.Her hands travelled up his stomach to his chest, removing his shirt when he sat up.He got lost in her easily and wanted to spend every night getting lost in her.He loved the way she was determined to make him as naked as she was, how her hair tickled him in all the right places, how she bit her lip as her hands explored his scars.

How did he get so lucky?

He would be a better man. 

He would be the man Felicity deserved.


End file.
